


Garbage Fires to Something New.

by ViazBell



Series: Flower of the Equinox [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Another god damn chat fic, Eventually- freeform, Gen, Not that way you weirdo, Overall plot, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tfw you just wanna meme, Warnings May Change, oh shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViazBell/pseuds/ViazBell
Summary: Atua tells Angie to start a chat!Nyahaha! How divine!..Atua didn't tell her this would happen.





	1. So it begins

 

 

 

 ** _Yonaga Angie_ ** _has added_ **_Akamatsu Kaede_ ** _,_ **_Amami Rantaro_ ** _,_ **_Gokuhara Gonta_ ** _and 12 others to Unamed_Group Chat._

  
  
  
  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _has changed the group chat name to_ **_Top 16 mistakes_ **

  
  
  


**_[4:20 am]_ **

 

 **Yonaga Angie:** wake the fuck up sluts.

  
  
  


\--

  


**_[ 9:36 am]_ **

 

 **_Akamatsu Kaede, Amami Rantaro,_ ** _and 9 others are online._

  
  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** wh

 

 **Yumeno Himiko:** whomst the fuck thought this was a good idea

 

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Yumeno-san, language!

 

 **Chabashira Tenko:** Also! Where are you? We were supposed to meet for training an hour ago!

 

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** Yonaga-san why did you make this chat?

 

**Yumeno Himiko:**

  


**_Yumeno Himiko_ ** _has gone offline._

  


**Chabashira Tenko:** Yumeno-san?!!

  
  


**_Chabashira Tenko_ ** _has gone offline._

  


**Ouma Kokichi:** oof. two for one special.

  


**Harukawa Maki:** Oh great. Your here too

  


**Ouma Kokichi:** *You're.

  


**Ouma Kokichi:** and you guys are forgetting a very important thing here

  


**Saihara Shuichi:** like what?

  


**Ouma Kokichi: @Akamatsu Kaede**

  


**Akamatsu Kaede:**??

  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** Oh wait yeag

  


**Amami Rantaro:** yeag

  


**Momota Kaito:** yeag

  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** yeag

  


**Iruma Miu:** yeag

  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** shut. All of you

 

 **Akamatsu Kaede:** and anyway, **@Yonaga Angie**

  


**_Yonaga Angie_ ** _is online!_

  


**Yonaga Angie:**!! Angie has been summoned

  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** I was wondering why you made this chat?

 

 **Yonaga Angie:** what you should be wondering is how Angie has gotten your contacts!

  


**Kiibo:**

  


**Saihara Shuichi:**

  


**Momota Kaito:**

  


**Iruma Miu:**

  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:**

  
  


**_Hoshi Ryoma_ ** _is online!_

  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm.

  


**Hoshi Ryoma:** I'm not even gonna ask.

  


**Yonaga Angie:** as you shouldn't! Buuuut, Angie will tell everyone why she made this chat as soon as everyone is online!

 

 **Yonaga Angie:** Soooooo **@Everyone**

  


**Yonaga Angie:** get ur asses over here

  


**_Shinguji Korekiyo_ ** _,_ **_Tojo Kirumi_ ** _and two others have come online!_

  


**Yumeno Himiko:** Angie what happened to you

  


**Chabashira Tenko:** Yonaga-san language!!

  


**Shinguji Korekiyo:** I must say, this is quiet a surprise to here such profanity from Yonaga-san

 

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Indeed.

  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** irl oocness?? Im _shook_

  
  


**_Gokuhara Gonta_ ** _is online!_

  


**Gokuhara Gonta:** Good morning everyone!

  


**Gokuhara Gonta:** Gonta hopes everyone is having a good day!

 

 **Gokuhara Gonta:** :D

  


**Yonaga Angie:** Dang, the fuss is here

  


**Ouma Kokichi:** you know what you have to do

 

 **Kiibo:** uh

 

 **Amami Rantaro:** Should we be worried?

 

 **Amami Rantaro:** Also, good morning to you too, Gokuhara-kun

  


**Gokuhara Gonta:** •u•

  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** so pure! Good morning Gokuhara-kun!

  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** Amami you'd be smart to ignore the inevitable

  


**Akamatsu Kaede:**?? Inevitable?

  


**Yonaga Angie:** Angie feels bad about it though

 

 **Ouma Kokichi:** it's for the greater good.

  
  
  


**_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _has banned_ **_Gokuhara Gonta_ ** _for an hour._

  
  
  


**Saihara Shuichi:** wait what why??

  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** pretty sure this is a crime

  
  


**Chabashira Tenko:** You damn degenerate! That was uncalled for!

  
  


**Momota Kaito:** yeah! Add him back!

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** UwahhhhhhhhHahwhbsh,,

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** Mom!! They're all bullying me!

  


**Ouma Kokichi:** make them stop!

  
  


**Tojo Kirumi:** Once again, I am not your mother.

  


**Tojo Kirumi:** Also, to be frank I'd say you are on your own with this one.

 

 

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:**  that was completely uncalled for.

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** owch! even mom is against me!

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** I'd cry but it would take too much effort

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** but surely mwy bestest fwiend evew Yonyaga-san wiww stand up fow me?? UwU

 

 

**Yonaga Angie:**

 

 

 

 **Yonaga Angie:** Angie regrets being associated to you!

 

 

 **Yonaga Angie:** And for agreeing to this!

  


**Kiibo:** to what?

 

 

 **_Yonaga Angie_ ** _has removed admin privileges from 14 others in the chat._

  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** ok let's get crackalakin’ folks.

  
  


**Akamatsu Kaede:** oh.

  
  


**Amami Rantaro:** Oh.

  
  


**Shirogane Tsumugi:** yeah.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Once again, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topic of discussion: Are Legos sexist? 
> 
>  
> 
> Here we behold the power of Atua, and discover why this Atua-forsaken chat was created.

 

 

 

 

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** this just in, the UltimateTM betrayal from Yonaga-san, as she sides with the schools resident gremlin

  
  
  
  
  


**Amami Rantaro:** More news at 11.

  
  
  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** why Angie! I thought we were friends!

  
  
  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** did our nights of stealing Hoshi's candy mean nothing to you??

  
  
  
  


**Hoshi Ryoma:** wait so that was you two?

  
  
  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** um.

  
  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** hey look a distraction

  
  
  
  


**Kiibo:** where?

  
  
  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** nice segway Yumeno-chan!

  
  
  
  


**Ouma Kokichi:** nishishi! Time to get this party started!

  
  
  


**Yumeno Himiko:** wait no it was a mistake go back

  
  
  


**_Ouma Kokichi_ ** _has changed 15 names_

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** nishishi!

  
  
  
  


**Semicolon:** get that weeb shit outta here Ouma-kun

  
  
  
  


**Semicolon:** why is this my name??

  
  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** oh, Angie knows why, Tsumugi!

  
  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** its because senicolons underrated! And kinda weird until you know what they do!

  
  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** similar to you!

  
  
  
  


**Semicolon:** I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

  
  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Ouma came up with that!

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** shut

  
  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** I highly doubt that...

  
  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** why.

  
  
  


**69 is a bit of a mouthful:** Haha! A perfect name for the cherry boy we all know you are!

  
  
  
  


**69 is a bit of a mouthful:** Uuuu this is a great name too,,

  
  
  
  


**We don't serve minors:** Iruma-san, your moaning is disturbing the neighbors.

  
  
  
  


**Off brand Transformer:** How lewd!

  
  
  


**Off brand Transformer:** This is slander! Not to mention robophonic!

  
  
  
  


**High, how are you?:** Aww come on guys, the names aren't that bad

  
  
  
  


**Maid of Rage:** I agree. We all know they could have been worse.

  
  
  
  


**Is Lego Sexist?:** Tojo-san's name is entirely inaccurate!

  
  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** That's where you're wrong

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** Consider yourself lucky that you've never seen her _that_ way.

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:**

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** Ouma meet me in a Denny's parking lot. Right now.

  
  


**Astro Boi:** Harumaki, no.

  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** gasp!  Haru-chan's trying to commit a murder! On _me_ no less!

  


**ÒwÓma:** I can'tt believ esdhe'd tryy  tt okill lil ol.d me!!

  
  
  


**Astro Boi:** never mind.

  
  
  


**Astro Boi:** Go for it Harumaki. I believe in you!

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** with pleasure.

  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** I had no expectations yet I'm still disappointed anyway

  
  
  


**Astro Boi:** bro, this is for the greater good.

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** uwah! Talking so casually while a classmate is about to be killed! How cruel!

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** well, it's not like you'll find me anyways

  
  
  


**Beanboozled:** first floor, outside the boy’s bathroom

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** Roger, over and out.

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** Crap. I really am in trouble.

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** or am I?

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** _Angie._

  
  
  
  


**Is Lego Sexist?:** Calling Yonaga-san by her first name?!!!

  
  
  
  


**Muggle:** when did you two get this close?

  
  
  
  


**Muggle:** Im not some **low class muggle.** Ouma you're fucking dead, kiddo.

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** *Yonaga. Whoopsie, my bad!

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** sigh

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** as much as it'd be appreciated and would likely deserve a medal of honor

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Angie can't allow you to kill him yet, Harukawa-san!

  
  
  


**HaruMaki-sama UwU:** you can't sto

  
  
  
  


**_HaruMaki-sama UwU_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** thanks friendo UwU

  
  
  


**Off Brand Transformer:** wha

  
  


**Semicolon:** how???

  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** what did you do, Yonaga-san?!

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Angie didn't do anything!

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Only Atua!

  
  
  


**Beanboozled:** So this is the power of your God. Fascinating.

  
  
  


**Muggle:** Oh, it was just Atua again. Ok.

  
  
  


**Astro Boi:** why are you guys so dismissive??

  
  
  


**Astro Boi:** don't worry, I

  
  
  


**_Astro Boi_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** no witnesses.

  
  
  
  


**We don't serve Minors:** I guess I should step in, since I am the class rep.

  
  
  


**We don't serve Minors:** _its time to stop._

  
  
  


**ÒwÓma:** …

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Aww, fine.

  
  
  


**High, how are you?:** I'm surprised that worked.

  
  


**We don't serve Minors:** you and me both.

  
  
  


**We don't serve Minors:** now, why did you make this chat, Yonaga-san?

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** well, Atua told Angie that this classes bonds needed to be closer!

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** She was figuring out how, when Ouma-kun gave her an idea!

  
  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Nyahaha! And so, this chat was made!

  
  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** But how did you get our contacts?

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:** Ouma provided them!

  
  
  


**Off brand Transformer:** How?  


 

  
  


**ÒwÓma:** :)

  
  
  


 

 **Off brand Transformer:** Understandable, have a nice day.

  
  
  


**Maid of Rage:** While I have to interrupt this...chat

  
  
  


**Maid of Rage:** I'd like to remind everyone that class starts in two minutes.

  
  
  


**Muggle:** but it's Saturday?

  
  
  
  


**69 is a bit of a mouthful:** Only a fuckin idiot would forget that Sensei told us to come to the seminar today.

  
  
  


**Muggle:**

  
  
  


**Is Lego Sexist?:**

  
  
  


**Semicolon:**

  
  
  


**Our Lord and Savior Shrek:**

  
  
  


**High, how are you?:**

  
  
  


**We don't serve Minors:**

  
  
  


**DicktectiveDoLittle:** Akamatsu-san, you too??

  
  
  
  


**Maid of Rage:** I suggest that you all hurry to class.

  
  
  


**_Maid of Rage_ ** _,_ **_High, how are you?_ ** _,_ **_Our Lord and Savior Shrek_ ** _, and 13 others have gone offline._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  


[ 11:45 am]

  
  
  


**_Gokuhara Gonta_ ** _’s ban has been lifted!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.
> 
>  
> 
> I. I tried. I'm not the most fluent with memes.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Again, if you have any requests just tell me and I'll do my best!
> 
>  
> 
> Chat names:
> 
> Shirogane Tsumugi: Semicolon
> 
> Yonaga Angie: Our Lord and Savior Shrek
> 
> Ouma Kokichi: ÒwÓma
> 
> Saihara Shuichi: DicktectiveDoLittle
> 
> Iruma Miu: 69 is a bit of a mouthful
> 
> Akamatsu Kaede: We don't serve Minors
> 
> Kiibo: Off Brand Transformer
> 
> Amami Rantaro: High, how are you?
> 
> Tojo Kirume: Maid of Rage
> 
> Chabashira Tenko: Is Lego Sexist?
> 
> Harukawa Maki: HaruMaki-sama UwU
> 
> Momota Kaito: Astro Boi
> 
> Shinguji Korekiyo: Beanboozled
> 
> Yumeno Himiko: Muggle
> 
> Hoshi Ryoma: ( not revealed)
> 
> Gokuhara Gonta: Gokuhara Gonta
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: what the worst that could happen in a forest at 3 am?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how i choose to start a serious fic series.
> 
> With a god damn group chat. Fml.
> 
>  
> 
> Also?? I highly respect the gc fic makers. Cause its a whole lot of work.


End file.
